Chapter 36
Pendulum is the 36th chapter of the manga and the only chapter of the Pendulum Arc. Valmet awakens in the hospital after she and Karen Low were recovered from Country D. Meanwhile, CIA section chief George Black travels to France, where he meets with his mole inside Koko's Squad. Title page Jonah outside Valmet's seaside hospital. Summary Valmet awakens in a hospital in Alexandria and is welcomed back by Koko Hekmatyar, who also reveals that Karen Low has fled in the night. Meanwhile CIA section chief George Black flies to France to meet with his mole inside Koko's Squad. While Jonah marvels at the sea outside a hospital in Alexandria, Valmet wakes up in her hospital room to find Koko Hekmatyar by her bedside. She winces in pain when she tries to stretch, which Koko reveals is due to taking two rounds there as well as the fact that Jonah's first aid saved her. She then suggests that Valmet grow her hair out and the latter timidly asks if she is angry at her. Koko responds that she is, pointing out first that Karen Low, who was hospitalised next to her, left on her own the previous night. She then throws a fit over the that has had to be paid out to the Country D doctors, for helicopter transport back to Egypt, to keep Jonah's existence secret, the caused, and Karen's medical bills. However this last matter is the only thing that really upsets her. Koko then suggests that Valmet's actions as well as her response together could constitute an “extraordinary evil”. However, then addressing Valmet by her previous rank of major, Koko tells her that the souls of her men killed years ago are now back in Finland, which she respects, although it comes from a criminal. Valmet quickly accepts Koko's praise and tries to kiss her, but is brushed off. Koko then asks about her duties as Valmet, now that she has fulfilled those of Major Velmer. Valmet immediately confirms her total commitment to Koko, who lifts up her sunhat to reveal Valmet's knife, which Valmet takes back before Koko leaves. Outside, she meets up with Jonah and updates him on what happened in his absence. Despite being targeted by Dominique's crew, they got off lightly, and Jonah is amused that Lutz was injured in the butt again. He is surprised that Koko let them ago in exchange for learning who hired them. Koko then states that she gave the rest of the squad some time off and will rendezvous with them at their next job. Back in the hospital, Valmet has alarmed the nurses and doctors by doing situps despite her injuries. In the suburbs of Washington, D.C., George Black is going through his morning routine of a run followed by weightlifting before breakfast with his family. He then leaves for work at CIA headquarters, where he informs a subordinate that Operation Undershaft is canceled for that day as he has to travel. After checking in with his secretary, he is driven to Dulles International Airport. On the way, the secretary asks him how he got his nickname of “Bookman”. George reveals that this is due to his fluency in and that he originally wanted to be an Arabic historian. After mentioning some of his other nicknames he comments that he has so many that he sometimes forgets his real name. George flies to France, where after he exits from the , he reflects that his contact is considerate enough to meet him halfway between Washington and Alexandria. He takes a bus to the suburbs where he walks to a secluded church. Here he waits for his contact, who is revealed to be R. Anime and manga differences *The episode indicates that Valmet awakens a few days later. *The staff at the hospital is fair skinned. *More of Valmet's men are shown in the flashback. *Koko is heard but not shown talking to the doctors. *More of George's garage is shown and his George's children are slightly older. His wife's face is clearly shown and she is dressed differently. *The CIA emblem on the floor of the George Bush Center for Intelligence and the sign outside George's office are different. *A shot of Paris is shown. George is shown waiting for a bus instead of exiting from a station and his thoughts on the meeting are shown while waiting for his bus and on after he is seated. *The path leading to the church is wooded on both sides. *R's appearance is more in shadow. Category:Volume 6 36